This proposed project targeting Hispanic migrant workers in South Florida, is a 2-year CBPR-based research education program with the goal of building the knowledge and skills needed at the community level to develop and sustain an effective CBPR partnership. This goal will be accomplish through a) the creation of a network of lay health advisors (LHAs) to address HIV testing and prevention among Hispanic migrant workers in South Florida;and b) the creation of a permanent research facility in the community. This program?which will be based on the ongoing Community-Campus Fartneships for Health program?will include training, technical assistance, and mentoring and will integrate the expertise ofthe C-Salud staff with the training and technical needs of community partners. The aims of the training component are: 1) Develop a training curriculum. We will create a curriculum that will foster community ownership and empowerment among LHAs including capacity building through mentoring and learning exchanges, community participation in all phases ofthe research project, and community ownership. Outcome: Create a training manual and develop a website with information and resources. 2) Use the training curriculum to educate community members on various fundamental aspects of HIV prevention related research including community outreach and education, data collection, and findings dissemination. Outcome: Train 30 LHAs on HIV-prevention among HMWs with the ultimate goal of reducing the difference between HMWs and other racial/ethnic groups in HIV testing and closing the HIV infection minority gap that currently exists. 3) Create a permanent research environment through the development of a research facility at the Farmworker Association of Florida (FWAF) in Homestead, FL. Outcome: Create research facility to strengthen the community's research capacity.